


Distance and Adoration

by sleepydemons



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accents, Atlético Madrid, Biting, Champions League, Comfort, Emotions run high, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of other footballers, No Lube, Pride, Rough Sex, Set in Barcelona, Teasing, Wall Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydemons/pseuds/sleepydemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the night of the first leg of the 15/16 season Champions League tie, Atlético away to Barcelona in the quarter finals.</p><p>Stevie puts everything on pause in LA to make sure he's there to remind Torres how important he is and how well he's done, while all Torres wants to do is wallow after he's wrongfully sent off not long after scoring a brilliant away goal for his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance and Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post so I'd like to kick it off with a massive thank you to Alex for helping and encouraging me so much and also for inviting me to move in with her on this account <3
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea how realistic it is for Gerrard to be able to just drop everything in LA to get a plane to Barcelona so quickly but for the sake of the plan, go with it!
> 
> Feedback would be amazing so please comment if you fancy it! I hope you enjoy!

Stevie lay outstretched on the bed. His jaw clenched and his right palm leaning against his brow bone, covering his forehead and eyes from the brightness of the hotel lamp above him.

Fernando would be here soon and he wanted to make sure he was in the right mind-set to be there for him. No getting side-tracked with what he's doing in LA, how his latest chat with Jürgen was or how he ended a round of golf with the Galaxy lads abruptly in order to get here so quickly in time to watch the game at the Camp Nou.

All that matters to him now is that Nando isn't going to be alone when he gets here. That this hotel in the middle of Barcelona isn't going to close in on him in torment.

Stevie never forgot the numbers Nando would choose for his hotel room, always the 9th room on the 5th floor. All he had to do was explain to the desk and grab the spare key card to get in.

Sitting up, he decided that he’d better unpack his wash things now before he gets distracted since he reckons he's either going to be having a really early night, or a really late night. He grabs his travel case and gets out his wash bag, shoving the case into the corner of the room near the long, carefully draped dark curtains that are half shutting out the view of the city lights glaring through the windows from past the balcony.  
Making sure the zip was closed properly before he moved back past the bed and towards the bathroom.

After figuring out which light switch belongs to the bathroom, he notices Nando's wash bag laying on the left of the sink which makes him smile and nod a little.  
"Always on the left of the sink, always on the left side of the bed. Looks like neither of our habits have changed, lad"

Fixing up his own wash bag section on the right of the sink he began humming the Champions League music, still stuck in his head from the game. Looking up he laughed at himself a little in the mirror, both at the choice of song as well as seeing the excitement etched on his own features at the thought of seeing Nando again after such a long time apart really dawns upon him.

Still humming as he walked back in to sit on the bed, he grabs his phone to check the time. Fernando should be here, it's nearly two hours since the game ended and he knows by now that Simeoné likes to keep the team in an after game meeting when it's gone as highly intensive and emotionally tough as this one. He knows Fernando will be blaming himself and he knows Simeoné will be the first person standing there saying he fully supports him, that he should never have been sent off and that the team can come back from this at the Calderón.   
But Nando has nowhere to be other than here, he wouldn't want to go out to a bar, especially since Atletico actually lost their lead after his red.

As Stevie’s mind rattled on in concern, he heard the door handle click and the low beep of the door as the key card was accepted- then, there, with his blonde hair all floppy and his eyes searching for the reason why the light was on in the bathroom, they locked eyes, Nando shoving his bag off his shoulder without looking away as Stevie got up off the bed and held his breath.

The door clicked behind them as Fernando’s bag thudded into a fancy looking chair by his side and he stood up straight, opposite Stevie as if he was frozen,

"Alright, lad?"  
Fernando's shocked face turned into a proper little grin at the sound of the Scousers words, he got that rush in his stomach and the block in his throat like he'd just heard the best thing in the world and all of a sudden he was there, hyper-aware of the situation, that his Stevie was there, inches in front of him and he grabs him quick, into such a strong hug, Stevie ends up with both his arms around the blonde's waist as his wrapped around the Scousers neck almost strangling him.

Stevie could feel the tension in Fernando, his aggression and airyated demeanour and he knew he had to get him out of it, before it got too much. Fernando's very stubborn, but he's also a perfectionist, he's very proud, and Stevie knows he needs comfort, no matter how many ways he tries to mask everything, Stevie knows he needs to show him how much he means to him. That he’s significant, and most importantly that he’s human and everything is okay.

"what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in LA!"   
Stevie nudged his temple against Nando's cheekbone as he spoke and as he pulled his head back to look back at him, Stevie’s lips were on his.  
It felt like forever since they'd kissed, _it has been forever_ , Nando thought as his arms loosened up around Stevie’s neck, moving to his cheeks instead as he felt Stevie smile into his mouth and bring a hand up to run through the back of Fernando’s grown-out hairdo.

The shaved sides had started growing back in so he’d gone for the side part and an Alice band again for the game. Now though he’d let it fall haphazardly across his face as if it could make him disappear.

"Saw your goal and thought I'd show you how much I loved it" he whispered into his ear as he pulled away from the Spaniard’s lips.

Nando's head fell slightly as he remembered what had happened before all of this distraction. Stevie saw it and immediately pushed his hand under Nando's chin, making sure he had his full attention and spoke softly but honestly, with grit and assurance and pure belief,  
"You played brilliantly, you were strong and powerful and miles too quick for them divvy’s to deal with. The ref had a shocker, none of it was your fault."

Nando shut down for a second, needing time to process these words. He had similar, encouraging and passionate reassurances from the team and the manager after he sobbed in front of them. They're his family and in his eyes he disappointed them. But they fought for him in their words and their anger. They've got this. He's sure of it. And now he's got Stevie here with him, he's not alone in Barcelona with the negatives, and suddenly everything feels so much lighter within him.

He's still sick to his stomach about the way things went, and getting past that will take more than words, but he knows he won't be dealing with this alone.

Stevie saw his range of emotions switching while Nando collected his thoughts. They're so emotionally intertwined they notice subtleties in everything. The Scouser saw the sick, pale look on his partner’s face turn to a concerned frown, a worried glance and finally a realising pout of defiance. He wouldn't be beaten from this.

When the blonde looks back at Stevie to see his eyes lit up like he had the moon in front of him -he just knows he's got everything sorted and he couldn't be more relieved at the fact Stevie actually got here.  
He imagined briefly how his night here might have gone if Stevie hadn’t turned up, how he’d be sat here criticising his every move, how he could have avoided those cards and gone on to be the match winner-

"We fly back to Madrid tomorrow afternoon." Nando said, turning his head to look out at the bokeh-esque city lights glaring from the balcony, his voice quite distant and low as he waits for Stevie’s response to know how much time they actually have together.  
"I'm flying back to LA late tomorrow morning; we've got all night to go through all the different stages of how immaculate you are" Stevie reassured as he pushed the track jacket off Fernando’s shoulders and pulled him close again.

Nando took the chance to really look at Stevie, his cheekbones glowing from the light around them, complimenting his tan and bringing out the colour of his eyes as if they’re glowing. How relaxed and confident he is, standing in front of him like him being here is the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Stevie knew that look, it happened every now and again when Nando had a nock, he’s searching for something within Stevie to bring him hope and wishful thinking. Stevie knows he needs to get those thoughts out of his head, fast, before they consume him.

“What do you need?” Stevie’s accent getting thicker and thicker and his voice raspier as he spoke, making Fernando get that fluttery feeling again.

Fernando looks at Stevie, biting his lip, suddenly feeling anxious and overwhelmed. The night had been so intense with the pressure of the game, the electric atmosphere and euphoria of scoring the away goal to the sickening kick to his gut from being sent off, the anger he still feels running through him from the lack of awareness of the ref, the impact that the decision had in the game was disastrous in the Spaniards eyes and now he's here with his favourite human of all time who he's missed for what feels like forever...

"I don't know how to handle all of this, Stevie" he confesses, his emotions contrasting with the pain of being stuck in Barcelona and the delight at being here with Stevie.

the Scouser knew the feeling well himself, and he knows Torres well enough that he can see he needs to know that he did everything he could to win that game, that Stevie is so proud of him.

"Nando you don't need to fix anything, nobody blames you, you were strong and quick and that goal was pure vintage" Stevie said that last part with a big grin, he knew Nando would know what he means, ‘vintage Liverpool...’

Torres grinned at the words as well,  
"It's been a while since I've heard that." he said as he moved closer to the Scouser again, the grin turning into a smirk as they held each other, their foreheads pressing against each other as they looked in each other’s eyes.

"Missed this"  
Stevie murmurs, as he moves his right hand up into Fernando's hair again while he brings his left down the side of Torres' neck, stopping at his collar bone to make soft circles with his thumb.

Nando closed his eyes as he felt warmth spreading through him as he relaxed into Stevie’s touch, making a humming noise of contentment at the contact, “Me too” Nando whispered with a nod.  
He wants more though, the feeling of dread slowly fading as he gets caught up in the Scouser’s plan.

 

As Stevie began to walk him over to the wall, Nando grabs hold of Stevie’s hips, feeling the sharp bones jutting out, confined by his tight grey jeans,  
Nando pushes Stevie’s plain white shirt up slightly so he can see Stevie’s belt, he grabs the black leather and releases it from the buckle, leaving both ends loose as the jeans fall slightly to reveal the top of his boxers and ending just underneath those gorgeous hip bones.  
Stevie’s smirking at Nando's obsession with his hips as he pushes him up against the wall, pulling on the blonde strands he's still got gripped in his right hand, his left moving away from those gorgeous collar bones to grip Nando's jaw, keeping his head still as his hands continue flirting with Stevie’s hips.

Stevie smashes their lips together, gripping Nando's jaw and feeling his breathe start to quicken as Fernando moves his hands from his hips towards his arse to pull their bodies fully against each other.

Both of them sigh into each other’s mouths as they feel one another getting hard, Nando moans Stevie’s name as he grinds against him.

Stevie pulls on Nando's hair again, breaking their rough kiss to remove both his and Fernando's shirts then he's back all over Nando in a flash, his short finger nails scraping down Nando's freckled skin while he bites at the pulse point on his neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin as he turns it red and bruised.

Nando goes weak at the feeling, his breaths quickening as his whole body gets wracked with from Stevie’s sharp teeth tearing up his neck, he moans, feeling sweat forming at the curve of his back as he gets more and more worked up. He’s gripping Stevie’s waist again, pushing at Stevie’s jeans and grinding at the same time as the friction builds, Stevie knows what this does to him; he’s so caught up he needs the Scouser to fuck him right now.

As Stevie moves his hips Fernando’s grip gets rougher at his waist as he moves his hands up his toned, glistening abs. Groaning and closing his eyes as he pulls away from his neck,

"Stevie, fuck. Need you,"  
he drags his words out, low and breathy and Stevie moans at the clear want in his voice.

"Where d'you want it, love?"  
he asks the blonde as he moves his hands to push down his jeans and boxers, shoving them out of the way as he works on the tight bow on Nando's joggers.

Nando feels bare at the lack of contact all of a sudden as he slumps back, his shoulder blades slamming against the wall behind him and cool air hitting him as Stevie moves in front, the light clang of Stevie’s belt hitting the floor giving him a quick wave of butterflies and then Stevie’s on him again, pulling at his joggers and waiting for his response,

"Here, this wall, I want..."

His accent and his breathing making his sound so done already that Stevie knew he could drag this out a bit longer but he wanted Nando to feel good, he didn’t want to give him any time to go back into that dark mind set he walked into the hotel room with. So Stevie gives him no warning as he goes down, pushing Nando's joggers and boxers off him, moving his body downwards as he removed them so that he could take Nando’s dick in his mouth before Nando could even finish his request.

 Stevie’s tongue is working the underside of his dick as he pushes Nando’s hips downwards so his palms are wedged between Nando's thighs, creating the most amazing and powerful pressure that Nando can't do anything but whimper and moan at as he’s pinned to the wall.

Stevie’s got his mouth wrapped around Nando's dick, spit starting to drip down his chin as he swirls his tongue and moves his head, taking all of him as deep as he can go. Nando's moans are working him up so much he needs to move angles to accommodate his own errection. Nando whimpered again and Stevie tastes pre cum on his tongue and at this point he could just wank himself off he’s so fucking turned on.

Instead he pulls his mouth away, dragging his left palm down the inside of Nando's right thigh, pulling it upwards and kissing the soft skin as he scratches his nails down it and drawing more moans out if his lover.

"Stevie I, ah... "  
Smirking at Nando's incoherent babbling and moaning he got up from his knees, slowly dropping Nando's thigh and raking his nails along his abdomen teasing him that little bit more, then, bringing his hands up Nando’s slick, strong chest Stevie takes his time mouthing little kisses over his collar bones, pulling away to see the gorgeous freckled flesh turning pink and making Nando’s breathing more and more erratic.

Stevie loves the effect he has on Fernando, misses all the times this was a regular thing, they barely get to see each other anymore, he wants to drive him insane, wants to hear him begging moaning at feeling like he’s going to shatter he feels so good.

“Louder, I wanna hear you”  
Stevie groans as he pushes the hair out of Nando's face that had fallen forwards to cover his bright glassy eyes and he nods his head at Stevie’s words, bringing his own hands up to stretch outwards, leaning against Stevie’s shoulders to wrap his hands together behind his lover’s neck.

"You okay, love?"  
He asked, smirking but seriously wanting to make sure his lover is okay. Nando nodded, smiling at how sly he knew his Scouser was being.   
“You’re so fucking hot I can’t stand it” Stevie whispered into Nando's right ear, Nando went to jelly again as he felt hot breath on his neck, opening his mouth at the feeling of Stevie’s fingers on his lips, lightly pushing them into his mouth. He’d been waiting for this, anticipation doubled with him as he sucked and licked his fingers. Stevie still continuing to butcher Nando's neck, biting and sucking until he decided his fingers were definitely slick enough.

He ran his thumb over Nando's lip to let him know he could stop, making sure he saw Nando nod his head, Stevie moved his fingers towards his hole, Nando untangling his hands and grabbing Stevie’s shoulders to pull him close for a rough kiss to busy himself as he felt the first finger at his entrance.

Stevie knows how Nando likes it, they almost never do anything with lube, Nando likes the slight sting, the longer wait at the beginning as Stevie makes sure he really is okay and the tight roughness before the slick, wet noises start to take over.

His first finger pushes in, stopping before the knuckle and Nando's begging for more as he feels the stretch so abruptly.  
Stevie pushes his finger in further to move around, making room for his second. Nando moans in pleasure at the burn as Stevie leans their foreheads together as his third finger pushes slowly through Nando's hole, Stevie takes in his utterly gorgeous features which turn even more fucking hot as he crooks his fingers, finding the spot and Nando screams his moans into Stevie’s neck as he pulls him right over him so he's right in between the cold wall and Stevie’s bare chest with his hips, shoulder blades and head all pushing back against the wall and his back arched so much so that he could give Steve the best access for both of them.

His breathing is beyond erratic and he needs more now or he's going to scream.

Stevie knows how mad this part gets Nando, he wants the roughness of his dick in him and Stevie’s ready to give in as he feels his own dick throbbing as he twists his fingers one last time, pulling them out quickly, making Nando moan at the shock of being empty and then his right leg is being pushed up and he's grabbing onto Stevie’s strong biceps to stay still as he anticipates the feeling of Stevie’s dick in his now spit slick hole.

Stevie watches as he guides his dick towards the red puckered ring, knowing how rough and tight Nando is and how fucking hot his moans will be as he wishes for his dick to fill him and make him feel so good.

Stevie moans at the thought and then pushes through the soft ring, as slowly and carefully as possible

Nando whimpers and digs his nails hard into the flesh of Stevie’s arms but Stevie’s their guiding him through everything

"you're so good, Nando, so fucking fit I can't stand it, ah... nearly there, love"

Nando's moans get louder as Stevie speaks, making sure he knows how fucking hot he is  
 "God, Stevieee"  
he whines as he pushes all the way in and then all of the pressure gets too much and it hurts so good Nando shudders, his head falling forward at the satisfaction and the weakness of his body.

"Go hard, please, move, ah"

All Stevie can do at this point is nod, he got lights in his eyes and the feeling intensified as he pushed in that last bit, looking up at Nando he pushes his shoulders forwards to make sure Nando stays steady against the wall, dragging his leg up higher as he pulls out slightly and then pushes back in. Nando’s so tight on he first thrust it stings so good and the second is even better, stevie pulls out almost all the way and slams so fast he sees stars within the colours as Nando's moans and pleas fill his ears.

Slamming in rough, again and again until his pre cum makes them slick and sticky and their pace quickens the more, their bodies are flushing pink as their sweat mixes and their hips collide against one another while their breathing gets even more ragged.

Nando slams his head back against the wall, curving the arc of his back more to tip his hips forwards, changing his angle so that Stevie can fuck into him deeper. As he slams and slams Nando screams in pure bliss as Stevie hits his prostate every time.

Fernando can hardly breath, his hips crashing as he pulls his head central against the wall, catching Stevie’s eyes as he falls apart, they stare at each other with hazy, intimate eyes as they move against each other at an intense pace.

"Stevie I'm nearly..."

"Cum for me, wanna see you..."  
Stevie’s nearly there himself as his hips falter and he groans in pleasure as Nando tightens around him, Nando's body wracks up as he cums and he's moaning right into Stevie’s ear as he rides out his orgasm, Stevie going mad on it like he wouldn’t believe.

He pushes through Fernando’s pulsing hole and then he's gone, slamming in one last time before he cums so hard his legs threaten to give in as Nando, fresh from his orgasm and electrifying to the touch, grabs his face and kisses him languidly as his own body goes through wash after wash of intense orgasm.

As their moans die down and the ringing in Stevie’s ears stops, they untangle themselves delicately and drag each other towards the hotel bed, curling up together on top of the soft covers as they let their breathing and body temperatures return to normal.

Nando leans his head on Stevie’s chest and Stevie’s hands intertwine with his blonde hair once more, he’s obsessed with the contrast between the long hair down the middle and how fucking hot Nando looks with the sides shaved, all sleek and rugged looking since they’ve started growing out a bit.

Sighing in contentment, with a hint of sheer relief in his voice, Nando turns to face his love, cupping his cheek in his slightly shaking palm, “I’m so glad you’re here with me, Stevie.”

Bringing his arms over to Stevie’s rising and falling chest, Nando moves them closer together, his hands squeezing Stevie’s shoulders lightly to hint to him to relax into his touch. Stevie responds with a deep breath outwards as his eyelids drop and he’s leaning back against Fernando’s chest.

They lie like this, Nando lazily raking his fingers through Stevie’s short, messy hair as they drift off together.


End file.
